bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Scarly/My Bestfriend's Ex - Scarlet Smith's Story - Chapter 9
Prom Epiphany Two hours before prom, I wondered if it was worth going, but I didn't want to give Ted the satisfaction of thinking I would hide away because we split up. I put on my dress and got ready, talking to Mandy the whole time. She was going with Luis, the two of them had really hit it off lately. I was happy for her, at least one of us could be happy. My smile was all for show, because I was worried about who Ted was going with. I just knew he would get another date, and would probably rub it in my face. I took my dress out of the wardrobe and put it on, it really did look beautiful. Yesterday morning, I would have given anything to walk into the gym with Ted. Now, I would be alone. I didn't know whether I regretted my decision to break up with Ted, or not, but nothing could be done about it now. As I put my shoes on, I remembered the list of three things I said I'd never do. 1. Reject a prom invitation from a Jock. '' I looked in the mirror one more time and smiled, thinking of both of the guys I could have gone with. Casey, who only wanted to go with me as a ego thing. Ted, the first guy I ever had a crush on. As I walked down the stairs, I realised I had not only rejected their invitations, I had dumped them both as my rejection. It was a nice night, everyone looked happy. I walked with Mandy and Luis, I felt like a third wheel, but Mandy had insisted. Luis however seemed nice towards me, considering I had dumped Ted yesterday. ''2. Break any school rules. The night reminded me of when I snuck out of the dorms, to spend the night hanging with Ted. Not only had I broken one rule, but two. Breaking curfew, and tresspassing in the boys dorm. It was funny how I didn't think about that at the time, it was all spur of the moment. I didn't feel bad about seeing so many couples around, well not that many considering there was so few girls compared to boys, but I felt happy for those who did have dates. I saw Eunice and Ray walking together, they made such a cute couple. 3. End up a dateless loser. I stopped by the fountain, and looked up at the statue - I promised Mandy I would meet her and Luis in the gym. I wanted to savour this moment. As I took those final steps into the gym, I realised, I may be dateless but I wasn't a loser. I stood by the bleachers looking at the dance floor, considering dancing by myself. Then I saw Ted stood completely by himself, he didn't speak to anyone or even look at anyone. It didn't seem like him, he was always with someone. He stood up and walked right past me, leaving the gym. I don't know why, and I couldn't explain it if I tried, but I followed him. "Ted.." I called to him. He was stood in the middle of the basketball court, I walked to his side and looked at the stars. "You look beautiful tonight," he said, making me blush. He was looking at the stars to. "Shouldn't you be with your date?" I asked, I didn't really want to know who she was. "What date?" he replied. I hadn't expected that response, I thought he would brag like he always did. "You didn't ask anyone else?" I enquired. It was a good job the night sky masked my curiosity. "No. You see, I met this girl. I planned to score with her, like I did most of the other girls I dated." He looked me in the eyes. "Then she told me, she didn't like the real me." "Sound's harsh," I admitted. Maybe I should have worded it differently, when I broke up with him. "The thing is, she hasn't even met the real me," he said. If I wasn't looking into his eyes, and seeing the honesty in them, I wouldn't have believed what he was saying. Niether of us said anything, the only sound was of the music coming from the gym. I did care about him, and wanted everything to be ok between us. I held out my hand. "A fresh start," I suggested. "This time, no lies and bragging." He smiled, and held my hand. "Ted Thompson, I beat up nerds just for kicks." "Scarlet Smith, I over think things." I placed my other hand on his shoulder. We danced in the basketball court, it was like our own private prom. I actually believed things could work, and tonight I had met the real Ted. As my first month in Bullworth Academy was coming to a end, I didn't regret a single thing I did. During our slow dance, I knew we could make it work. My fantasy was gone, and I was prepared to accept him for who he really is. I knew things wouldn't be perfect, but nothing is. ... One Month Later ... My classes started this morning, and I was feeling happy about it. I had learned how things worked in this place, and how to 'survive.' Me and Ted was still going strong, with no signs of our relationship coming to a end. I had made a new friend in town, the punky redhead, her name is Cody. Mandy is still my bestfriend, but that didn't stop me from hanging around with Cody some days after school. After my classes (English and Art, respectivly), I walked to the football pitch, and smiled when I saw Ted. He was wearing is white and blue tracksuit, the same one as the dodgeball team wore, he stopped running and kissed me on the forehead. "Hey, Babe," he said. He paused to catch his breath. "Hey. Running laps?" I enquired. "Yeah, Coach has got us all doing them. He thinks we're getting lazy," he replied. "Thompson! Look alive! Stop chit-chating with your girlfriend, and get running!" Mr Burton shouted. Both me and Ted laughed, then he carried on running laps. I sat down on the bleachers and realised, he wasn't Mandy's ex anymore, he was my boyfriend. The End. Category:Blog posts